


Of Motherhood

by CinderFelly



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bi-Gender Ranma, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual branch off from anime/manga, F/M, Family, Gen, Gender Issues, Girl Ranma, M/M, Mommy!Shampoo, Nerima Wrecking Crew - Freeform, Ranma-chan, Saotome Genma's A+ Parenting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, more tags to be added as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderFelly/pseuds/CinderFelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shampoo went to give Ranma the Kiss of Death, Ranma moved, causing the amazon to miss. Now, instead of killing or marrying Ranma, it's Shampoo's job to care for and protect her. It's funny how one little kiss could change all that, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fics where Ranma's more comfortable in girl form and feels like both a guy and girl in his head, and I've seen a few where he gets adopted into the Joketsuzoku Tribe, and I figured I'd try my hand at maybe doing both. This is an AU, so eventually it's gonna branch off a bit from canon, but I'll do my best to keep everyone in character.
> 
> Note: in this AU, Shampoo is a bit older and Ranma starts off a bit younger. Shampoo's 19 and Ranma is 14.

Wherever Hibiki Ryoga had got himself to now, it sure was beautiful. The air was crisp and clear, the sky blue, and the mountain was covered in blooming flowers. The springs on the other side of him looked cool and inviting, and he might have even been tempted to take a dip if it hadn't been early spring, and the water more than most likely freezing.

Any other day, and he might of actually enjoyed all of this.

"Dammit Saotome, where the hell are you?" He muttered, a frown etched into his face. He knew he had to be close to where his rival was, and was eager to settle their score, so he could finally go home.  
Ranma had wronged him just one too many times--it was one thing to steal his bread at lunch, every day, but then when Ryoga had challenged him to a man-to-man fight to settle the feud, he hadn't even bothered to show up.

Ryoga couldn't stand a hit to his honor like that, and only tracking down the coward and defeating him could even begin to restore it.  It didn't help that his sense of direction was not the best in the world. Sometimes it was nice to get lost for a while, and enjoy peaceful areas and collect souvenirs, but the peace never lasted long and it ended up just grating on him.

" **GET BACK HERE, POPS**!" Like now, for example. The tranquility of the mountain was shattered as a shrill scream filled the air, followed by crashing sounds as whatever it was grew closer.

Ryoga blinked in surprise as a large panda came out of the brush, heading straight for him. It didn't look like it intended to stop, and Ryoga just barely jumped up and avoided becoming a pancake. "What the--" His eyes widened a bit, jaw going slack as the panda ran under him and jumped off outcroppings of rocks. On it's _hind legs_. _'That thing was huge'_ , he thought to himself, _'I've never seen an animal move like that. . . '_

He didn't have much time to muse on it, as a small red haired girl burst out of the brush as well.

" **C'MON, TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!** " She shrieked, jumping up and rushing straight into Ryoga's path. 

His brain stalled, and he'd become so focused on trying to comprehend the chaos in front of him, he hadn't registered the need to move again until it'd been too late. The girl crashed right into him, shoving him off to the side. 

" ** _HEY_** \--!" Ryoga felt a scream of his own rip out, flailing madly as he stumbled over to the edge of the cliff. He felt himself tip back, and as the ground crumbled out from under his feet he knew that crazy girl was going to make sure he took an early-spring plunge, after all.

Or _not._

Ryoga blinked as a small hand closes over his wrist, surprisingly strong as it yanked him back to safety. He slammed hard into ground instead of water, thankfully far away from the cliffs edge, and tried to calm his racing heart. As he looked up at the girl, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she had soft round cheeks, smooth skin and bright blue eyes. Her figure wasn't lacking much either, he noticed, feeling his face heat up as his eyes landed on her halfway open gi.

Apparently, she followed his eye line too, as she let out a small string of curses, and quickly tugged the top closed. "Gomen," the girl muttered.There was an awkward pause, both just staring at each other, before the girl broke it.  "Look, ya' gotta be more careful than that 'round here!" She snapped at him, as hands found their way to her hip. There was something about the way she stared down at Ryoga that made him feel very _small_.

" . . . W-what?"

"Ya' would'a fallen off'a that cliff if I hadn't been here, y'know. And trust me, buddy, you do _not_ wanna bathe in those springs." Her features pulled down into a frown, huff passing her plump lips as she all but glared in the direction of the ponds. The girl seemed to have forgotten that she was the one who had nearly sent him over the edge, but Ryoga figured that might be rude to mention, considering she'd stopped her panda hunt just to help him and all.

  
"Oh, um, thank you then. For saving me, I mean." He pulled himself into a standing position, and couldn't help but awe at just how tiny this girl was compared to him. The fact that she hadn't just tumbled over the side with him instead of saving him was exceedingly incredible. "I'm Hibiki Ryoga."

"No problem, just stay away from those springs, I ain't gonna be around to keep on saving you. Name's Ran--" Her voice tapered off, and she blinked owlishly at him for a second. He began to wonder if he had something on his face, when she laughed lightly, scratching at the back of her neck. "--ko. Yep. I'm _Ranko_."

  
"That's a very pretty name." Ryoga smiled a little dimly, put off by how awkward the girl was acting. He was sure she was just shy, or something . . . even if she didn't exactly seem the type.

Her face went almost as red as her hair, and she let out one of those awkward laughs again. "Ha, uh, _thanks_ , I guess. I uh--gotta go find my Pops. It's been nice meetin' you and all but uh . . . yeah." With a small wave, Ranko jumped onto the rocks and took off in the the same path that the panda had taken before.

Ryoga watched her for a few minutes, before he shrugged lightly, _'That was weird'_. He shook his head and heeded the girls advice, making a effort to head straight away from the pools and cliffs edge.  
Which, of course, meant he walked right over the side, letting out a yell as he landed with a splash down below.

Another yell escaped him after he was submerged, sending up a cloud of bubbles as he tried to swim to the top of the pool. He couldn't seem to move right, and his entire body felt like it'd fallen asleep for a moment, a distinct tingle racing up every inch of his skin before it suddenly faded off. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he broke through the surface, and panted, lungs screaming for air. Something didn't feel right, and he struggled to get to the edge. His black paws kicked madly in front of him and--

Black paws?

Panicked whines slipped past his muzzle, as he was yanked up and out of the pool by the bandanna around his neck. "Oh no, is too too bad. Customer fall in spring of drowned pup. Is very tragic story of lost pup who fall in this spring and drown 1400 year ago, and now whoever fall in take a body of young dog."

Ryoga felt his fur stand on end, and a look down showed the guide was right--he was now a small black dog with a bandanna around his neck, and one yellow paw. Suddenly he understood why Ranko had warned him away, and cursed his inner sense of direction. Would he be stuck like this forever?

"Is too bad," The guide continued, looking back over his shoulder where a panda was. 'Is that the same panda . . . ?'' "Is not piglet like Mister Customer thought. Dog not make as good food, but he could do."  
A string of barks broke out at that, followed by a loud " _AI-YAH_!" as Ryoga made use of his new canines.

************

Ranma Saotome put a hand on her grumbling stomach, groaning lightly as it sent pains up her side. Her eyes flicked over to her father, and back to the guide, before she let out a low huff. She was _starving_. Her and Genma hadn't ate since the day before, and then all of this **_curse_** stuff had ruined her appetite for a while, and instead she'd opted to try and make a lovely panda rug.

She'd only stopped chasing after Genma when she ran into Ryoga. Literally. Ranma winced lightly at the memory of how she'd nearly sent her only friend into a random spring, to be cursed as god-knows-what. It was only her quick thinking and Ryoga slamming to the side instead of forward that'd saved him from some terrible fate, and hopefully he was lost somewhere far away from here right now, forgetting about _Ranko_ and these stupid springs.

Ranma had still considered whaling on Genma for a few hours, when the guide mentioned a village near Jusenkyo where they could talk to a woman about their curses. Hope swelled in her chest at the thought of there being a cure in the village, and she was happy enough to let Genma off the hook, for now.

Then, of course, it got crushed when the guide mentioned that there was no cure as far as he knew and it was a _one in a million_ shot they'd find one with the elder.

Genma had still been happy enough with that, not even stopping long enough for them to grab a snack or nothing! "Pop, what's the point in trekkin' all the way down here?"

 _*Do you want to remain like this, boy?*_ The panda's sign read, moving to wack Ranma in the back of the head.

She ducked, and elbowed him in the side, piercing him with her eyes. At first, he'd been obsessed with changing Ranma back into a boy, dousing her in hot water left and right. It seemed cold water was like a magnet to them both, though, and he'd started to cling to this idea, now.  Ranma, meanwhile, was trying to get used to her new form. Hers' wasn't as bad as Pops was making it out to be, she didn't think, even if her breasts made her back hurt and she tripped over herself trying to get used to a new center of gravity a lot . . . she wouldn't admit it was anything but awful, though. Talk about _embarrassing_.

"'Course I don't! But there ain't any point in goin' on a stupid goose chase--"

 _*If there is even a slim chance of a cure, we need to follow it.*_  The sign flipped, and the panda mimed the act of crying. _*It breaks my heart to see you already acting like a weak little girl.*_

"I ain't no girl!" Ranma immediately shouted back, kicking the panda in the side and stomping off after the guide. "What I am, is hungry\--"

"Look now Mister Customers, we here at Joketsuzoku--village of warrior women." Ranma raises her head as the guide interrupts their quarrel.  Several women and a few men surrounded a log, where two of the warriors were standing. "Oh very lucky, today is when the womens have their tournament."

Ranma blinked and took in the person on the right side of the log. A slight 'ugh' slipped past her lips--she was huge and burly, built like a truck with every inch of her covered in bulging muscles. Her face looked like it'd been through hell, or she'd just hit the ugly tree one too many times on the way down. "That's a **_woman_**!?"

The guide wrinkled his nose, and seemed to agree with her. "Not much to look at, is she? The smaller one is much more pretty, yes?"

Her eyes filtered over to the other woman (who wasn't even that small, at least a head or two taller than Ranma's girl form) and nodded in agreement. The woman looked about eighteen or nineteen, and was muscled without becoming a circus attraction in the process. Her long purple hair flowed free, and her stance spoke of grace and power. The guide led them closer to the event, past several huts, until they stopped by a table nearly caving under the amount of food on it. Ranma felt her stomach growl again, and considered 'borrowing' a pork bun or two, when the fight actually started.

Immediately, her attention was focused in on the women. They moved with great agility, and knew how to use their weapons better than a lot of men Ranma had seen before. The purple haired warrior blocked every attack the big one gave, and jumped up and over the woman as she managed to get a hit in.

"Every year, village have tournament for women to see who best and strongest warrior is."

Genma snorted lightly at that, his attention quickly fading from the fight. It was just too women having a little sparring match, and he was sure it would end when one of them mussed their hair or broke a nail . . . he was much more interested in the spread laid out in front of them. Ranma, however, forgot about her stomach for a moment. She didn't quite share Genma's sentiments. Sure, girls were weaker than boys, and as such it was wrong to hit one, but they weren't totally useless.

"This lady's got some serious power," She muttered and watched as the purple haired one began to gain the upper hand. Ranma let out a cheer with the rest of the crowd when the purple haired woman brought up her bonbori and slammed it into the tow-truck lady.  The big one fell off the log with a large smack, and let out a groan as she hit the ground. Another woman came up and held the purple haired one's arm in the air, the woman's smile wide. She was clearly proud of herself for being the victor.

"Is great honor to win, bring great pride to woman and her fami-- _gah_! Mister Customer, what you eating!?"

With a sinking stomach, Ranma turned back around and watched as the panda shrugged and continued to eat a large piece of pork. "Pop, you've gotta be kidding me--"

The panda simply shoved a cob of corn into Ranma's hands, holding up a sign that read _*Shut up and eat*_. A groan escaped her lips, and she opened up her mouth to yell at him, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Ranma jumped to the side just in time, as a bonbori crashed into the table, splintering it where it'd tried to hit Genma and Ranma. She turned lightly, wincing at the look of rage that was on the purple haired woman's face. If she hadn't have moved, the table wouldn't be the thing laying in pieces.

~Little girl and panda,~ the woman yelled in Chinese and pointed her weapon at Ranma and Genma. ~Who are you and why are you stealing my prize!?~

". . . _Huh_?" Ranma blinked, turning to the guide. "What's she goin' on about?"

"Who is you and why you eating her first place tournament prize, she say." The guide translated, looking between Ranma and the woman nervously.

"Prize?" Ranma let out another groan and turned to Genma, one hand landing on her hip. "You really did it now, old man. You just had to stuff your face . . . " She turned back to the warrior, thinking quickly. They definitely didn't have money to pay for the food, and Genma probably wouldn't pay even if they did, so that really only left one option. "I got it," Ranma's hand slapped into her fist, an apologetic smile fitting over her fae. "The food goes to the winner and their family, right? So all I gotta do is fight you and win, and we won't have a problem!"

The guide translated what Ranma said, and when he finished the woman nodded. A small smirk began to form on the womans face, looking over Ranma and Genma with a unsettling gleam in her eyes. ~For insulting my honor, when you lose I will make a rug out of you and your panda and place them in my home.~

Ranma looked at the guide expectantly, but all he did was laugh nervously for a minute. "She uh, she say that work and you can fight."

"Alright, let's do this then." Ranma threw the corn down on the remains of the table, and started towards the log. The purple haired woman growled and followed Ranma onto the top. The crowd seemed to be excited about Ranma's impending defeat--with the girl having a relaxed stance and hands behind her head, it was assumed she wasn't even a fighter. The woman's smirk widened, resembling a cat with a canary, and her confidence seemed to grow ten-fold.

That was a mistake.

She left herself wide open as she ran at Ranma head first, weapon raised to attack. Ranma flipped over the woman, leg hitting her between the shoulder blades and sending her stumbling. The weapon flew out of the woman's hands, and her momentum kept her going until she sprawled into the dirt below.

 _'That was easier than I expected'._ Ranma thought with a grin, jumping down to the ground below and beaming even as the crowd booed at her. "So this means we're good now, right? I won so the food's mine and all."

The purple haired woman got up, defeat and shame written all over her face as she made her way over to Ranma. Ranma couldn't help the twinge of guilt that came over her--she'd just hit a girl and taken her win right from under her, in front of her whole town . . .

The woman grabbed her face softly, probably some weird village thing of looking at your opponent or something, but Ranma felt her head drop in shame. "Look, I'm--"

Her apology attempt was cut off when she felt lips plant themselves on her forehead and then freeze, the entire village going quiet as they gaped at the scene. The woman's hands on her face begin to shake, and she pulled away with a soft sound of disbelief, eyes wide as saucers.

"What's . . . What's goin' on?" Ranma turns to the guide right as the woman explodes into a rant in Chinese, shaking her head back and forth violently.

The guide barely closes his jaw, shaking his own head and swallowing hard. "Uh, she--warrior has tried to give mister customer Kiss of Death, but she miss. She gave mister customer the Kiss of Motherhood instead."

"The **_WHAT_**!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoga is the only one whose cursed form is going to change, because Ranma initally saved him and he was in a different area when he fell into a spring, so don't worry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a review with any complaints/suggestions and I'll get back at you!


End file.
